The Power of Love
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: This takes place a year after the exchange between whistler and LJ. Just when Michael is able to move on with his life, when he is happy something happens that changes his life. Is Sara really dead? Michael/Sara
1. Chapter 1

Note: I haven't written a story in months and months. Sorry this is short, its almost 6am and i want to get some sleep but i felt i needed to write something otherwise the ideas would leave my head lol.

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, unfortunately they belong to FOX

**Chapter one.**

A year had passed since they had exchanged Whistler for LJ and then had news that Michael was now a free man. After spending his time in Fox River and then in Sona, the authorities thought fit he had served his time especially after everything that had happened to him and his family. Michael guessed the Judge was having a good day because it could have gone down worse than that, he could have given him more time but yet he didn't which he was thankful for.

But the last year hadn't been all good news, he also lost the love of his life. He spent many months drowning his sorrows in alcohol, which also resulting in him isolating himself in his apartment, away from everyone where he just wanted to wallow in his own grief to deal with it his own way.

But Lincoln had made him wake up and realize Sara would not have wanted him to waste his life like that, but to do everything he wanted to to never waste a minute.

But deep down he blamed himself for what happened to her, she wouldn't be dead if he didn't drag her into this whole thing and then being selfish in asking Lincoln to rescue her and LJ which then resulted in her death.

Now he had his old job back, he feared that after everything he had done they would not want to associate with him but he was wrong and they were understanding.

After moving out from the house Lincoln now lived with LJ, he began to enjoy life again which he never thought would happen.

He made friends, loved work and his family. But he knew one thing for sure was, he would never love anyone else the way he loved Sara.

There had been girls who wanted him to get involved again, telling him its what Sara would have wanted. Maybe that was true, but he just couldn't do it, he wasn't ready. He didn't want to forget her and he feared that being with someone else would do that, make him forget her and he couldn't do that.

Lincoln was having a party over at the house and it was compulsory that he go otherwise it would not be a pretty sight.

Michael sat at the desk in the corner of his apartment, the closest to the window which had the view of the river. At night it was beautiful, the way the moon shone onto the water was unlike anything he has seen before.

A few hours later he entered the gates of Lincoln's house to see a heap of people everywhere, from the chairs surrounding the large table situated in the backyard, to the people chatting to the boys around the BBQ while cooking up a storm.

"Hey Bro." he heard Lincoln yell out from the grill, he gave LJ the Tongs and made his way over to where Michael stood.

He wondered the occasion, but with Lincoln when it involved food and Beer there didn't have to be an occasion or reason.

"What's going on?' He just had to ask. He looked around and saw a few girls eyeing him off.

Over the course of the last few months Lincoln had been trying to hook him up with girls, getting him to go and go on a date. But to no such luck, no matter how many times Michael told him that he will when he is ready and just wasn't right now it didn't seem to be doing any good.

"Nothing much, just felt like having a little get together. I'm feeling like it will become a tradition. " Lincoln laughed.

"Little? Looks like you invited the whole neighborhood" Michael smirked, knowing full well this is what Lincoln had missed while in Prison the company of good friends and hot girls. Oh especially the girls.

"Okay maybe just a little. I guess I got excited and got out of hand" This caught his attention.

"Excited?" He asked, curiously. "Why? Is something happening?"

Suddenly Lincoln had this look in his eye and the way he was smiling, Michael knew instantly that he was planning something. But the question was what exactly?

"It's nothing really, but there is this one girl…" he didn't have to finish his sentence because Michael put a hand up as he knew instantly what he was getting at.

"No" Was all he said and started to leave, he didn't need to be set up.

But he brother was hot on his trail. "Oh come on Michael, slow down alright?"

"Lincoln, why do we need to go over this every time? I told you I'm not ready but when I am I will find my own dates and not to be set up." He grew frustrated and irritated by the moment, just even thinking about dating made him nauseated.

Finally Lincoln gave up for now, "Okay fine. I'm sorry I just thought it was time. But it's your life" He smiled slightly in an attempt to lighten the conversation.

"Thank you" Michael said, relieved.

"Now come on and eat, talk to your nephew and socialize. Just because you're a workaholic it doesn't mean you can't be sociable." Lincoln started to drag his arm toward the food.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Chapter Two.**

The afternoon flew by quite fast Michael didn't realize how much time had passed before he had to head home and pack.

He was being sent on a business trip to Los Angeles where he would help officially open up a new location for his firm.

'Linc I better get going, heaps of stuff to do before I head off tomorrow. ' It was just Lincoln, Michael and LJ sitting on some lounge chairs perched on the back verandah drinking some beers apart from LJ that is.

"Alright Bro" Lincoln started as Michael got up off the chair. 'Have fun, and don't go working too hard over there. You do need to get out more, it's good for you."

He waves goodbye to his family and walked through the back gates toward his car.

The sun was setting and he could feel the summer night breeze coming on, one of the things he loved about Chicago, but this weekend in Los Angeles would be good for him to get out of town, to take a breather from all the memories he held and this place held it was almost suffocating him to death.

As he drove home he suddenly realized that he was going to a place where he had no memories of Sara, there was no connection there whatsoever. This thought saddened him for a moment but he wasn't sure if it was because he liked to be places where there was some scent of her, some kind of reminder that she was there or if it was because he couldn't bare the thought of losing his memories of her altogether. He sighed as he came into view of his apartment.

This will be a good thing, he told himself but wondered otherwise.

He parked his car in the lot and walked through the building toward the elevators, he was jolted back as he felt his pocket vibrating through his pants he took out his cell phone and flipped open the lid "Hello" he answered in a pleasant voice.

"Michael." A voice answered back, a female voice.

He smiled as he recognized her, Jessica Stanton whom he was currently working on a project with someone who he had been talking to the last few months and he had to admit they had gotten pretty close but it was purely platonic.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" He smiled through the receiver. Finally someone who he could chat to and not to think about 'things' in a hope not to become depressed.

"Guess what?" She sounded excited as if she had just opened up a Christmas present which she had been wanting for ages.

"You tell me" Michael chuckled, wondered what was getting her so hyper and excited.

"I'm coming with you!" She exclaimed.

He looked confused and almost choked on his words "What do you mean? Coming where?" He tried to understand what was going on.

"To Los Angeles. Jake called me in earlier and suggested the idea, thought it would be a good idea if we do this together since we worked on the plans together." She mentioned proudly.

He didn't expect this and wasn't sure what to think about it. "Oh" he breathed out through his soft voice.

"You okay?" She asked.

The bell sounded and the doors opened to the elevator, he stepped off and walked toward his apartment, fidgeting in his pockets for the keys.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine Jess." Trying to sound normal but had a feeling he wasn't succeeding.

"You sure?" She sounded concerned and worried.

"Yeah, it's fine. It will be great." He attempted to sound cheery. "I've got to go pack, so I'll see you at the airport in the morning, alright?" he said his goodbyes and hurried into through the door, closing it behind him.

He was able to breathe more thoroughly now. Why was this happening? Wondering if he would be able to get out of the trip, or try to convince their boss he would prefer to go alone.

Why did he suddenly feel he needed to run and panic, this was Jessica after all his only real confidant and he was acting like he was about to be caught out on a secret crush or something…

"Oh no" A realization became before him. "It can't be" as he tried to convince himself.

He liked Jessica. But he couldn't and didn't want to, he wasn't ready for a relationship.

Sighing he rubbed his temples and walked toward the bedroom and pulled out a box from underneath the bed.

This box he had looked at for awhile, mainly because it was painful to think about, but this box was the 'Sara Box' where he had put things of hers and theirs in it.

From the origami rose he gave her in Fox River to letters he wrote her, pictures of them happy and In love.

"Oh Sara" Holding the picture of Sara to his chest, curling up in a ball trying not to cry but failing

"What do I do?" As if he was talking to her, asking her permission for something.

Then a letter he must have missed falls out of the box. It was one he hadn't seen before, looking at the handwriting on the envelope he recognized it as hers and wondered, where had this come from?

Slowly he opened it up and took out the sheet of paper, it was dated as the day she died.

_Michael,_

_I'm not sure if this is even going to reach you at all, but I felt I should try at least._

_I'm not going to make it, I know it. No matter what you do it isn 't going to make a difference. They will kill me at any cost just because they can and to prove a point._

_If your reading this then you already know that. _

_I'm sorry.. _

_I've been so stupid, but I just wish we had a chance to start over.._

_There are so many things I wished for us, but I guess things just didn't work out that way._

_I want to tell you not to give up, we'll be together someday but you have to live life to the fullest._

_I'll always love you, in life and in death but be happy Michael if not for yourself then for me._

_Give someone a chance to make you as happy as you made me, even if it was for a short amount of time._

_I better go. Remember what I said._

_Love always_

_Sara._

He placed the paper down on the floor before he wet it with his tears, he wiped them from his eyes and took a deep breath knowing she was right.

The real reason he was this sad was because he knew there was someone out there but he was afraid of losing Sara to even think about the thought of someone else.

But he knew he would never really lose Sara, she was still and always would be in his heart and in the memories he has of her. But it was time to be happy again and accept love into his heart again.

He wouldn't be easy, he knew but taking one step at a time might help the process.

And he smiled for the first time, really smiled and put the things back Into the box but instead of tucking it under the bed again he took it into the closet and placed it on the top shelf. Never too far if needed.

"Thank you Sara. I'll love you forever" He whispered.

Morning came quicker than he imagined and it was time to head off to O'Hare.

As he turned over the engine of his car, he felt different today he noted. He felt at peace and free, something he hasn't felt for such a long time. It was a nice feeling.

The first day to my new life. He told himself as he smiled to himself, driving out of the parking lot toward the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, i'm enjoying writing this fic. Its been a long time since i have written anything so it feels good to write and know you guys are enjoying it._

_Enjoy the chapter. _ **  
**

**Chapter Three**

A few hours later the plane hit the ground of LAX, the breaks screeched as it attempted to slow down to a reasonable speed to stop.

"Finally" Jessica breathed a sigh of relief.

She had always had this fear for flying, ever since she was a child when her Father died whilst on a plane to New York for business, she tried to avoid it on occasion if possible.

"Are you okay?" Michael saw the relief from her face as he turned toward her as the plane came to a stop.

"Yeah, I am now." She answered back, taking a few deep breaths and smiled at him.

He smiled back and moved his hands to reach hers which were planted on her lap, and folded them within his own.

"Good, okay lets' get out of here shall we?" As he reached for their carry on bags, she blushed slightly and then took her bag, standing up in the isle.

"Great idea" She agreed.

As the line of people piled out off the plane, Michael noticed that it was still sunny and warm which to California isn't much of a surprise.

It wasn't a long ride from the airport to their hotel but very scenic which they both appreciated.

"Every been to LA?" He casually asked Jessica as he noticed her looking out the window.

"Actually no. And with my plane fears, I suppose you couldn't blame me eh? I haven't been out of Chicago actually, as strange as it sounds" She let out a nervous laugh, kind of embarrassed at her confession.

This was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to her in awhile, with work there wasn't much time for much else these days and she worked herself to the bone.

"Well your in luck neither have I, so we can explore the city together. What do you say? Her cheeks brightened up as she nodded at his suggestion, eagerly.

"Tonight.' He confirmed, a night out on the town before doing business tomorrow would be what they both needed.

The Taxi pulled up at the 'La Grande Hotel' as they hopped out of the car as the driver grabbed their bags from the trunk.

Michael paid the man and they walked in the doors of the Hotel entrance positive that this weekend would have a great outcome.

"Reservation under Scofield and Stanton" He confirmed to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Right here Sir Room 510 and 512." The woman who stared back at him was smiling as she handed them two sets of keys for each room.

They were then led up to the rooms. Jessica went through one door and Michael in the other.

What they didn't realize was that the room were adjoining. Wouldn't that be a surprise?

A few hours later Michael took a shower getting ready to go out to dinner, whilst having just a towel around him to what he thought was the closet where he had put his clothes he was clearly mistaken.

He saw Jessica while trying to find something to wear herself, she was not all that dressed and as she turned around and saw him.. Saw her, she blushed.

"Oh god." He started to speak…"I'm sorry" flushed he turned his back toward her so she could get some clothes on, or a robe or something. "I didn't mean.." he stammered, trying to find the appropriate words "I didn't know, I thought this was the closet".

She laughed and told him it was alright, but found it funny the front desk failed to mention this fact about the adjoining rooms.

"Okay" She attempted to change the tension that flowed throughout the room 'I'll see you in a few minutes down in the lobby?"

Michael nodded and closed the door behind him, mentally slapping himself some sense.

What was wrong with him? Acting like a 16 yr old teenager rather than a Man, Gawking at her like that. It was ridiculous and he couldn't feel any more embarrassed as he does right now.

He takes a deep breath and starts to get change for dinner, hoping that she didn't take it too seriously. She didn't seem like she did, so he was hoping he wouldn't do anything else stupid tonight.

Moments later Michael stepped outside the room to be greeted by Jessica who was standing by the wall with a smirk upon her face.

"What?" He asked, confused. She just smiled and started walking down toward the elevators.

"I thought we said we would meet in the Lobby?" He mentioned as they got to the end of the hallway where there was two sets of Elevators. "That's right. But I thought I might surprise you if you didn't take too long. And look I was right you made it out just in time before I gave up" She let out a small chuckle as the Elevator rung and the two doors opened.

"Oh" He didn't want to say much else for fear of making a fool out of himself and saying something he would end up regretting.

They stepped inside and she pressed the "G" button meaning 'Ground Floor'. What felt like hours but was merely minutes in silence they stepped out of the elevator and made their way toward the hotel restaurant.

Once they were seated, Jessica looked outside and noticed the Moon. "Hey look, it's a Full Moon" He looked out the window and smiled, 'So it is".

Suddenly she laughed and he asked what was so funny "So it's nothing, but did you know that weird things happen on nights when there is a full moon. Not everyone believes it though, but its been known to happen."

Michael raised an eyebrow curiously "Oh really? What kind of weird things are we talking about here?" He meant to sound it like a joke but he felt she was being serious.

"Oh nothing bad, having sex with random strangers, people coming back from the dead.. You know, the usual?" Now that was meant to be a joke, but unfortunately he didn't find it funny.

Suddenly the conversation was now in an uncomfortable silence. "You Okay?" She asked him, because he looked down.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled as he tried to reassure her as she placed her hands on top of his but which made him uncomfortable. He quickly snapped his hands back and reached for the Menu. "Lets order" changing the subject in a haste.

"Sure" She mumbled and took hers, overlooking it.

Looking for a waiter around the busy room, Michael eyed a table on the other side of the room and couldn't believe what he was seeing, if he was seeing it at all. But no, there can't be right. It just couldn't be, physically impossible. His mouth and jaw practically dropped to the floor at the sight of someone a woman sitting with a Man.

A few tables toward the left side of the room a couple sat enjoying dinner, her hair sat around her shoulders. The light from the room shone down on her and if Michael didn't know any better he would swear he knew her.

"Excuse me Jess for a moment" He finally comes back to reality as he stands up and slowly makes his way toward the mysterious couple.

As each step he takes closer to her the more he was sure it was indeed her. But yet how can that be? There was no answer he would come up with to answer all these probing questions in his head.

His heart starts to pound louder and louder, his hands tremble in his pockets. He hasn't felt this nervous ever since.. Well since Sara.

It hurt to think of her still even though he has accepted her death, it still pained him to think about what could have been and the sad times.

'Uh Hello" He cleared his voice and started to introduce himself once he was as close as his feet would take him.

Then he heard her voice and there was no mistaking it, no matter what he had to figure out he was sure of one thing, this was her.

"Hi" Her angelic voice ringed through his head as he starred at her. Those exact same eyes starring back at him, the smile - same smile he was used to and couldn't get enough of.

Michael clasped one hand over his mouth in shock, his eyes starting to swell with tears. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, But how? The question searched his mind for some kind of explanation but right now he didn't seem to care because all that mattered was that she was here looking beautiful than ever.

"Sara" He choked out. His breathing rapid as they continued to lock eyes and something seemed to click with her because at the mention of the name there seemed to be some kind of recognition and surprise within her.

He was happy really happy for the first time in over a year and he knew nothing could ruin this moment.

But then it came.. "Who are you?" She asked, confusion now settling in on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Wow, i know it has been forever since i have updated this. But i don't know, all of a sudden yesterday my muse came back, and this si the result.

_I dont own these characters. Rights belong to the writers and FOX._

**Chapter 4**

Michael started to wonder if this was kind of dream or nightmare, this wasn't how he envisioned seeing Sara again which he didn't think was even possible.

One minute he was coming to accept that Sara was dead - the love of his life and the next minute he was face to face with her.

"Uh, come on Sara. It's me." He said, getting this odd feeling that something was wrong, and he didn't like it one bit.

Sara looked scared, uncomfortable as she looked from the guy next to her, to Michael and then finally at the guy who suddenly came over to the table.

"I'm sorry… whoever you are, you seem to have me mistaken me for someone else"

She then go up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

The guy whom she was sitting with was right behind her, leaving Michael starring blind eyed after them.

"No, Wait" he started to call out but Jessica grabbed his arm in protest. "Michael, don't." her tone was concern.

"You don't understand…" he looked over her to see where they had went, and saw it was to the elevator leading up to the suites.

"I do Michael. She reminds you of Sara and the pain of losing her, all the memories are all coming back to you"

But he shook his head "No. You don't understand, I'm not crazy or delirious. That was Sara, I'm not seeing things through my grief" And then he turned away from her, running out of the restaurant toward the front desk.

As he got to the receptionist who smile as he made his way over, he said in a puffed voice "I'm.. looking for someone" and he took a breath.

The girl behind the desk was quite pretty and if needed he would flirt with her to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was to find out what room Sara was staying in.

"She is…" he then pulls out a picture from his wallet and shows it to her. It was taken in one of their happier times, together and in love.

She studies the photo for a minute, and pauses. "Um, I don't…" she begins to say but he could tell she was lying, not wanting to give out details of the people staying at the hotel.

"Please" Michael says.. "I need to find her. She is the love of my life and if I don't find her I might lose her again" he explains, and flashes his bright blue eyes at her.

After a few moments she was unable to resist "She is in room 205". As he thanks her, he rushes toward the elevators hoping that he wasn't too late, that she was still in the hotel and he didn't scare her off completely.

He didn't understand what was going on, why she was pretending that she had no idea who he was but he was sure going to find out.

It only took him a few minutes to find her room and before he knew what was happening he found himself knocking on her door, hoping that she .. Not whoever that guy was would answer.

Sara opens the door, and Michael looks at her with relief in his eyes but also worry.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk. "

She looked scared and confused, but suddenly they were interrupted.

"Oh no you don't."

The look on this guy's face told him he was getting annoyed with him at his door.

"And who are you?" Michael demanded.

After a moment's silence the mystery man spoke "James Stevens, and you are?" His hand was on the door starring dead straight into Michael's blue steel .

"Michael Scofield"

Sara looked up suddenly, like remembering something that you thought you had lost years before.

James was about to say something but he closed his mouth, sighed and moved out of the doorway "I guess you better come in then"

Michael had visioned many ways of this going, but this was not one of them. He was prepared for yelling, arguing and even for a fight but this was too easy. But he walked inside anyway, he took a glance at Sara's face as he walks past her.

The three of them were seated on the black, soft sofa's which were situated in the middle of the room just looking back and forth at each other.

"You know why I'm here?" Michael asked James, breaking the ice rather to keep this uncomfortable silence.

He nodded silently. "I do. I knew it from the moment you saw her downstairs."

They both turned their attention to Sara, who didn't know what to say.

"You… know who I am?" She asked Michael, a frightened, innocent look in her eyes as if she were a child.

"I do" He answered back to her.

"Michael. Sara doesn't know who she is, where she is from.. She doesn't even recognize her own name, you see. This is why she was so confused when you acted like you knew her in the restaurant, she can't remember a thing and that scares her to death."

Michael was stunned..

_How did this happen? _

"How did you meet her? He wanted to know more about what happened during the last year.

After Sara gave him her approval, James began to explain how he came upon her 6 months ago.

"I was walking through a park downtown, on my way back from a business meeting when all of a sudden I see this young girl on a park bench. She looked so helpless, hungry and exhausted and I knew I had to do something. So I let her stay with me, got her something to eat and let her sleep trying to find out how she happened to be out there all by herself. But to no avail she couldn't remember anything, the only thing she remembers is me finding her. "

He smiled faintly, before continued.

"I tried everything I could to get her to remember, but nothing. Only knew her name Sara and I only knew that because I had found a piece of paper with that name on it in her jacket pocket.

We've seen doctors and no use, it's as if there has been a huge chunk of her memory been erased. It really doesn't make any sense.

So now we try to go places where someone may recognize, and I admit you're the first person to actually know her. "

As James had finished, Michael couldn't believe it. What Sara must have been through for the past year, and the six months prior to James finding her.

"I'm so sorry" he turned to Sara and whispered an apology.

She may not understand the meaning behind the words, but to Michael it was for everything. From Fox River, to Panama to this. He couldn't find the words to express the regret he feels. So this is the only way without putting too much pressure on her.

"Tell me" She cleared her throat, and spoke softly like a kitten "please, can you tell me about who I am"

Her pleading eyes, the desperation and urgency in her voice made him weak, wanting to do everything he make her happy. But he wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do.

He stole a look at James, to ask what he thought was best but he knew. It was too soon.

"Well, I think me just being here is enough to take in as it is. But I will tell you, Your name is Sara Tancredi and you were a Doctor in Chicago. But I think the rest can wait, you should get some rest and I'll come back later"

Michael got up and with a sad smile he began to walk to the door.

She grabbed his hand, before he could move "please" she pleaded. "Don't leave me"

The softness of her hand, the warmness of her skin pulsating against his own stirred emotions inside him.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you need me, I'm in room 510. But get some rest, you'll feel better once this processes"

He thanked James, they shook hands and he left the room. He needed to process this information as much as they did. Maybe even more.

_Sara is alive_

_Sara is Here_

_Sara has amnesia_

He didn't know whether to scream or cry. Happy that she is here or sad about her condition. Or all of the above?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

As Sara watched as Michael left her hotel room, she sunk back down on the sofa, sighed loudly that James saw her mood and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, sitting next to her.

She felt vulnerable but yet a little hopeful now that she has finally found someone that actually knows her.

After the past six months, which is the only stuff she remembers because beyond that was blank she never imagined she would have hope for remembering her life.

"Yeah, surprisingly I feel more hopeful than I can remember being" She turned to face him, and smiled which felt nice.

He pulled her into a hug against his chest "Good, I'm just sorry I haven't been able to help you so far" he closed his eyes, his heart filling with regret.

"That's not true" She protested against his claims, "You did everything in your power to help me with finding out who I was, I don't know how I would ever repay you for your kindness"

He took her hand "Sara, your happiness is all I want. I find peace in knowing that you know your not alone, and that your life has meaning even though you may not remember your whole life at this point"

James took out his wallet which contained something he cherished the most in this world "You see this?" he says, showing her a picture of a Beautiful woman who looks in her mid 30's and a 5 year old little girl.

Sara looked at the photo, then at James and she instantly recognized that look in his face, the features, the resemblance in the young girl. She is his daughter. And wife? She guessed.

"What happened?" She feared something terrible if they were not with him now. The sadness she felt she him, made her understand him a little better.

"My wife died, there was a fire at our house and I was at work. I didn't even know what was happening til I was informed hours later when it was too late. "

Sara couldn't believe it, how tragic.

"The girl?" She closed her eyes and prayed the fire didn't take her also.

He took a deep breath "My Mother is taking care of her for awhile. After the fire, I was overcome by grief and couldn't look at her. I know this is terrible, I was so depressed I didn't know how to look after her."

She tried to comfort him, but he tensed up, emotion and memories overcoming his whole body.

"This was a year ago. Then I met you and decided by helping you, then it would also help me fight my demons."

He looked at her, sorrow filled his eyes and she knew that he was still dealing with things. The Fire, his Wife's death..

"I'm so sorry. What was her name?"

As he picked up the photo once more, he whispered "Amanda" and this, he points to the smiling young girl in the picture next to her Mom "is Katie".

"This time that we have spent together, has helped me to understand how I can be better. A better father, a better person. I know now that I need to make some changes in my life, my therapist would say that I have been focusing on your problems in an attempt to dwell out my own and he probably is right, as that's partly what I was doing"

Seeing a man cry is such a rare thing that you feel like something in the earth has changed.

"But now, that I'm not so helpless, it's time to fix you. Time to see your daughter and become the father that she needs. She has lost one parent, she doesn't need to lose another"

He nodded and they embraced. He thanked her for listening and for getting him to open up about his family.

"Now how about we go and see Michael. It's time to do something about your life. Because you know, it's only just beginning, or re-beginning if you may"

He jumped up, wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. Who knew you could go from crying to smiling in a matter of minutes..

He held out his hand for her to take it.

She realized he was right. Its time to take her life into her own hands and face the challenges ahead of her. Take charge and be happy.

If his story has taught her anything it was not to take life for granted, which if she admitted to herself she had been doing lately. She had been sulking and feeling sorry for herself when there were much bigger things in the world to worry about.

"Okay" She smiled up at him, took his hand, and got to her feet.

They walked hand in hand out the door, and up to see Michael Scofield.

*************************************

Meanwhile over in Michael's room he couldn't be happier, that is until his conversation with Jessica.

One moment he going over some business papers and then the next, she came barging into the room, slamming the door shut behind her that he swore the whole floor probably would have heard.

"Jess… what do you think your doing?" he exclaimed, shocked and confused at her actions.

He noticed her face expression.

Anger? Annoyance?

He wasn't completely sure and he didn't really understand it.

"Don't Jess me, Michael. What do You think your doing? Here I was believing that you may like me and then, you get all crazy over seeing someone that looks like your dead girlfriend and then I don't hear from you for 2 hours. What did you expect me to think Michael?" She was yelling by this time, if she were a bull her horns would be flaring ready for an attack.

He stood up from sitting on the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down "Jess" he commanded "Jess" he repeated again.

He didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"Look." He began "I'm sorry I left you, but I had to go and find her, and you know what? A miracle happened"

She stopped and looked at Michael in a way that she thought he was crazy.

_Funny huh?_

"A Miracle?" She questioned him, sceptical.

He nodded "I wasn't crazy earlier in the restaurant Jess. She is alive, My Sara is alive. Isn't that amazing and unbelievable?"

She looked at him for any sign that he was joking, but there was nothing but a serious expression.

"Your serious?" Shocked, she asked him.

He nodded again.

"I can't believe this"

_How can this be happening? After waiting so long for him to get over Sara and then when he does, or at least accepts her death she comes back alive. Just great. Perfect. _

"Can't believe what?"

Her blood was boiling inside her chest, her heart racing and her temper flaring to the top.

"This." She waves her hand around in a circling motion, but he didn't understand that she meant this situation.

"Ugh, Never mind."

Her breathing slows down and by the time it does, her emotions switch and she starts to cry, unable to stop them from flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Michael. I don't mean to act this way…"

She starts to back up against the door, closing her eyes to control herself.

Michael feels bad for her, this is all his fault. "Jess" he starts to say, but she puts up her hand to protest, not to show her any pity.

"I don't pity you, but I am sorry."

He takes out a tissue from the bedside table and hand it to her " for everything. I wish things could be different, and in another life maybe they might have been"

As she wipes the tears from her eyes, she nods in understanding.

"But it doesn't make it hurt less by knowing that. But I get it, Sara is the love of your life.. And I'm just…."

She tried to find the words to describe their relationship. But he said it for her.

"Friends" He hoped, even after today he still wanted to maintain the friendship he has with her if she would let him.

"Yeah. Friends" She says, softly. Hoping that they could go back to that, not that it was really anything more.

After a minute she finally says "Can you handle the meeting by yourself? I really don't feel like hanging around anymore", Sadness obvious in her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure, take some time. Go home if you feel you want to"

They maintained the next moment of silence and when she was about to turn around and leave, there was a knock at the door.

As she made herself presentable, she turned the knob and opened the door to come face to face with Sara - yet again.

There was looks from all four people, from curiosity, to Jealousy to Annoyance. Expression from expression, one might say 'uncomfortable' would be one way to describe this situation.

Michael stepped forward and started the introductions "Jessica, this is Sara and James". Neither hands were shook or smiles were greeted upon, just a nod from each of them.

There was a moment of silence then Jessica spoke up, her voice crackled in the silent air "Well, I must be going. Nice to meet you two, Michael - I'll see you back at work." she announced and with that as her final words, she stalked out of the door closing it behind her.

"Well" James commented, "that was awkward" and let out a nervous laugh.

Michael motioned for them forward, his eyes darting toward Sara as she smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came"

Even though up until now Sara really hadn't said all that much, she was the next to speak.

"I'm sorry for being straight forward Michael, but I want to know everything that you know about me. I can't stand not knowing, it's like everyone knows a secret but you're the last one to find out"

He understood that, he didn't like not knowing things as much as she did. And he did owe that to her, giving her the information she wanted to know even though it may not make any sense to her.

"Okay Sara. But I'm not sure how much it will help since you won't remember it happening."

She frowned, but she knew he was right. Although, she didn't care whether or not she remembered right now, she just needed something to go on.

"I know. But maybe if I hear some things, it might trigger a memory. That's possible right?"

Michael paused for a second "Yeah, that is possible", he rubbed his temples for a minute as if he was thinking how to proceed. He didn't want to mess this up, or throw too much at her at once, might end up doing more damage than good.

"Okay, I've tell you some things at least for now" he motioned for them both to come and sit over on the Balcony.

Being a few floors up has it's advantages, and a nice view of the city.

As they were seated in some chairs that were rounded a small table on the Balcony, Sara had her hands nervously on her lap, the guys were silent.

"As I told you earlier, your name is Sara Tancredi and you were once a Doctor in Chicago"

She looked at Michael, and nodded having known that part but she wanted more.

"Yeah as you mentioned, how did we meet?"

Michael sighed, this was going to be the start of a long conversation, one he wasn't sure she was ready for, but since she asked..

"I must warn you, this might overwhelm you"

She shook her head " No, I don't care. Tell me"

And so he did. He told her how they met while in Fox River, and what followed that, which of course led up to what transpired in Panama.

After he had finished speaking, both Sara and James were flabbergasted and stunned.

"Holy crap" James blurted out.

Michael grimaced " Yeah, I said it was a long, complicated story"

But Sara was the only one that did smile "As much as I'm shocked at the things that I did, the things that happened I am glad that you told me. It makes me feel better knowing these things."

Michael was taken aback, he was surprised at how well she was taking all this new information which came at her all at once.

"Although the sad thing is, none of this means anything to me" Sara replies, sadly.

" I know" He Says in a soft voice. "Which is why I wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell you all this, but now you know"

James stood up "Well, I've got some phone calls to make, Sara will you be okay?"

She nodded and told him to go and do what he needed to do, after giving him a hug he strode out into the room and then back out into the hallway making his way downstairs.

The Sun was setting over the horizon, it was pretty.

"Do you.." Michael started to say, as he looked down at Sara's trembling hands, then he stopped. 'What's wrong?" he asked, seeing a look of worry on her face.

She shrugged "Nothing. I'm just not used to not being around James as he really has become my rock the last few months"

He placed his hand on top of hers, to comfort her. "That's understandable. But everything is going to be alright, I promise you."

She looked at him, his eyes told her that he meant it. And she believed him.

"Do you want to get something to eat, and we can talk some more?" He felt like a nervous school - boy asking the girl he likes out on a date.

"Sure, I guess I am a little hungry" She smiled, and she got up out of her chair and they walked through the glass doors and then out of his suite.

Michael decided it would be better to get some fresh air and eat somewhere outside the hotel.

"Where are we going?"

She asked curiously, but she trusted him for some reason. His eyes spoke the truth in what he was saying.

"I just thought it would be better if we had dinner, somewhere apart from the hotel. It's too crowded here, I thought we could find something nice.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea. Lets go" She smiled and they took a taxi to downtown.


End file.
